


Teamwork, Cabin, Snow

by Amedia



Category: Barney Miller (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Flash Fic, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Harris and Dietrich grouse about a recent weekend vacation.





	Teamwork, Cabin, Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the exact story (unedited) that I submitted for the flash fic contest at this year's REVELcon pajama party. Hoping other participants will post theirs, too!
> 
> The rules were that we had exactly seven minutes to write the story using the piece of paper provided, and we had to incorporate the words "teamwork," "cabin," and "snow." Each of us won a prize! My story won "Most Detailed."

"So, Harris, how did you enjoy your vacation last weekend?"

Harris waved his cigarette in a nonchalant gesture. "Could have been worse, Wojo."

Dietrich came in just in time to hear Harris's answer. With uncharacteristic grouchiness, he said, "How?"

Harris shrugged. "There might have been snow."

Dietrich nodded. "You have a point there." He smiled briefly and went to his desk.

"I'm sensing you didn't have much fun in the cabin," said Yemana.

Dietrich was silent for a moment and finally burst out, "Nick, you could have TOLD us it had twin beds!"

"--in separate rooms!" added Harris.

Wojo looked puzzled. "So?"

Harris and Dietrich looked at each other.

*Is it time to tell him?*  
  
*Not yet. Wait till he's out of junior high.*  



"Well," said Dietrich, "it was _very_ cold."

"Especially at night," said Harris.

"And it's much warmer when you can share--" Dietrich began.

"--body heat," Harris finished.

"And yet you survived," said Barney.

Dietrich looked at Harris. Harris looked at Dietrich. Finally, Dietrich said, "Never underestimate the power of--"

He and Harris finished together. "-- _teamwork_."


End file.
